From flea to dinosaur
by RJStephenson
Summary: Story of John Hammond on how he came to create Jurassic Park and what happened after it failed.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_**A/N Hello everyone! I'm back! With a brand new story, and for the first time, it's a story by me that's not HP related! The Jurassic Park series always had a special place in my heart. It was a movie that started my love towards dinosaurs and forever holds a place on my top 10 favorite movie. Dinosaurs were not the only thing I loved about Jurassic Park. What was just as intriguing were the human characters. I especially found John Hammond (played by the late Richard Attenborough) to be intriguing. So I decided to write a story about how John Hammond created Jurassic Park and what happened after it failed. This will be a relatively short story with about 10-12 chapters. Please enjoy!**_

_**I do not own Jurassic Park. **_

From flea to dinosaurs

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Welcome! Welcome ladies and gentlemen and children of all ages! My name is John Hammnd. I am in charge of InGen, the company that built this park. You are about to enter the mesozoic world, a world that once disappeared from earth and brought back by our scientists with the state of the art technology! You will be meeting the very creatures you only saw in movies and story books. From the tiny Compsognathus to the mighty Triceratops, gentle Brachiosaurus to the ferocious T-Rex! They all await you! Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Jurassic Park!"

Beep

John Parker Hammond turned off the TV with a sad smile. That was the video that was going to be played on the cruise and helicopters that would come to his island.

It all felt as if it happened just yesterday. His dream... So many things happened before it and after it.

Knock knock.

Hammond heard the knock but he stayed in his armchair. Few years ago, he would have opened the door himself and greeted the visitor. But he was old. He was tired. People often told him that he was very healthy and energetic for his age. But his age caught up to him and he now spent most of his days on his bed or a chair.

He surveyed his eyes around the room as the visitor opened the door and came in. On top of one of the shelf, he saw an old and dusty sign.

"Hammond's Fabulous Flea Circus"

Hammond smiled ruefully. To think it all started with that flea circus.

_A/N: This is where the story begins and ends. I know this looks short but I promise that rest of the story will be much longer._

_Please leave a review/constructive criticism/questions!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Flea circus

_**A/N Thank you for your support. Here is the new chapter.**_

_**Q: Will Hammond have the more primitive pets he can find?**_

_**A: Hammond won't really have "pets". Plus, there won't be any prehistoric creatures besides dinosaurs appearing in this story.**_

_**I do not own Jurassic Park. **_

From flea to dinosaurs

Chapter 2: The Flea Circus

**Scotland**

"Step right up! Step right up ladies and gentlemen! Do not miss the show starring the world's smallest performers! Hammond's Fabulous Flea Circus starting in 15 minutes!" yelled a much younger John Hammond jovially.

John Hammond was a billionaire. His family had always been wealthy for generations. Hammond used his funds for mainly two reasons: for building attractions like zoos and building scientific research centers. He had many different attractions, but his most popular attraction was his flea circus.

His flea circus managed to increase his already bountiful wealth. But Hammond didn't really cared about the revenue. As already stated, he was very wealthy.

No, what Hammond cared about was the people. All kinds of different people coming to see his attraction. That's what he cared for.

As the crowds made their way to their seat, Hammond went behind the scene.

"Alright start the show Ray." said John.

"Hold on to your butts." said Ray as he lit a cigarette. John Ray Arnolds, who opted to be called by his middle name to avoid confusion with his employer, was the systems engineer of Hammond's many attractions. The show begun.

There was a miniature merry-go-round, trapeze, carousel, see saw, fleas on parade… Almost everything one normally saw in circus except well, it was done by fleas.

"Oh! I can see the fleas mommy can you see the fleas?" asked an excited little boy.

"Yes dear. I can see it as well." replied his mother,

John Hammond smiled as he saw the audiences enjoy his show. But inside, he felt a bit empty.

See, there was a secret only few people knew about the flea circus: none of it was real. It was completely motorized.

"The systems are running smoothly John." said Ray. "Swing wasn't functioning properly so I gave it a little tweak this morning. It should be good,"

"Thank you Ray." said Hammond. People enjoyed his flea circus, but it just didn't feel right to him.

To Hammond, it all felt like an illusion. He wanted to offer something that was not an illusion. Something people could see and touch. Something that was… real.

_A/N: Please leave a review/constructive criticism/questions!_


	3. Chapter 3: Kenya

_**A/N Merry Christmas everybody! Here is the new chapter, my gift for you guys. Please enjoy!**_

_**I do not own Jurassic Park. **_

From flea to dinosaurs

Chapter 3: Kenya

**Kenya, Africa**.

Kenya, the land of vast hot savannah. Place full of some of the most dangerous animals in the world: lions, hyenas, elephants, buffalos, hippos and so on.

Kenya, also the place of John Hammond's second most popular attraction: his zoo/wildlife reserve.

"How are the animals Robert?" asked Hammond eagerly.

"One sick black rhinoceros. I already told Harding about it. He should be working on it right now." answered Robert Muldoon, the Safari warden.

"It's nothing serious is it?" asked Hammond in a worried voice.

"It's nothing Harding can't fix. It was definitely nothing like a gun shot so you don't need to worry too much." said Muldoon.

"Good good. Tell Harding to use any medicine he needs. Spare no expense!" said Hammond. Black rhinoceros were a critically endangered species. It would have been a big loss to lose one. Heck, most of the animals in his zoo were an endangered species, so losing any of them would have been a big lose.

It really was a huge pity. How so many animals were either extinct or on the verge of extinction. The previous generation was denying a chance for future generations to see those animals themselves.

"Wouldn't it be great if there could be a place where people could see an extinct animal?" thought Hammond.

Hammond walked back to his Kenya lodge. It was quite messy. Why wouldn't it be? At the moment, the lodge was also housing two children.

If there was one thing Hammond valued more than his company and his employee, it was his grandchildren. Lex and Tim never failed to bring a smile to his face. The siblings were currently taking a special tour and watching the giraffes.

Hammond chuckled and begin to pick up the various toys on the ground. Then Hammond felt something bump on to his feet. It was a picture book.

Hammond picked up the book and studied the title.

"_Dinosaurs"_

_A/N: In loving memory of Bob Peck (1945-1999)_

_Please leave a review/constructive criticism/questions!_


	4. Chapter 4: At the lab

_**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope everyone had a fabulous christmas. Here's the latest chapter, enjoy! **_

_**I do not own Jurassic Park. **_

From flea to dinosaurs

Chapter 4: At the lab

**San Diego, InGen HQ genetics lab**

International Genetics Technologies, or InGen for short had managed to achieve some of the most advanced genetics accomplishments, all thanks to Norman Atherton and his team of scientists.

Norman Atherton was a former professor of genetics and biotechnology at Stanford and Hammond's friend in his personal life. He and his team were more than happy to work at InGen when Hammond offered them a lab with some of the most expensive technology, near endless funding, high salary and no time limits. Hammond only expected them to surprise him with results once in a while. That was a deal of a century for scientists.

Norman checked his watch. They should be here any minute.

"Norman my dear friend! I apologize for being late. Traffics." said Hammond.

"Completely understandable John." said Norman. "Benjamin, it's great to see you. I would like to say that I am very sorry about your daughter."

"Thank you Norman." said Benjamin with a sad smile. Benjamin Lockwood was another one of Hammond's friends. He was a dinosaur enthusiast who loved collecting various fossils. He unfortunately lost his daughter recently.

"Now gentlemen, shall we get to business? I'm sure you're all wondering why I called you here. Norman, do you care to share with Benjamin about what you and your team had been working on for the past couple of years?" asked Hammond.

"Certainly. What we've been focusing on was cloning and genetic engineering." answered Norman.

Benjamin's head shot up. "Cloning?"

"Yes. I'm sure you heard about our team successfully cloning a flower. One of my scientists, his name is Henry Wu by the way, managed to engineer a flower into a completely new species. Karacosis Wutansis. We named it after him." said Norman.

'What about animals? Can you clone an animal?" asked Benjamin eagerly.

"I was getting there. We managed to develop a formula. In theory, if we have a genetic sample we could use it as a blueprint for cloning that very animal. We've found success with some invertebrates and we'll be moving on to vertebrates like a parakeet or a lizard.

"And that's exactly what I wanted to discuss with you two. I'm sure you both know I've been quite fascinated by dinosaurs lately."

"How could I not? You've been asking for my books for months." said Benjamin.

"I was beginning to think you were turning into second Benjamin." said Benjamin.

"I resent that!" said Benjamin jovially.

"Yes yes. Now here's the million dollar question. Norman. Can you clone a dinosaur?" asked Hammond.

Norman looked at Hammond as if he told him sky was purple. "A dinosaur? They're reptiles aren't they?"

"Some Paleontologists claim they were more closely related to birds." pointed out Benjamin.

"Either way, the answer is no. I said before, you need a DNA sample. And where on earth are you going to get a DNA sample of a creature that's been extinct for 65 million years?" said Norman.

Hammond grinned. "Allow me to explain. Benjamin, while I was reading I came across the subject of amber."

"Amber? As in the fossilized tree sap?"

"Precisely. Now, you've heard that sometimes creatures like an insect gets trapped in the tree sap right?"

"Of course. Those cost more then regular amber."

"And that's what got me thinking. 65 million years ago, there were insects called mosquitoes. Just like their today's counterpart, they sucked on the blood of an animal. Do you know who's blood they sucked on?" asked Hammond.

Benjamin gasped. "Dinosaurs."

"And what if that very mosquito got trapped in a tree sap?"

"It would give us a preserved dino DNA." finished Norman.

"Now you get what I'm saying!" clapped Hammond. "Here's what I propose. Benjamin, contact every fossil markey you know and begin purchasing every amber containing mosquito. Norman? Get your team and explain the theory."

"I'm on it right now." said Norman as he stood up. Norman must have lost his footing because he tumbled for a second and leaned against a wall.

"Are you alright?" askeds Hammond in a concerned voice.

"I've been feeling a bit ill lately but don't worry. It's nothing." said Norman as he wiped his forehead.

"Don't overwork yourself. You look a bit pale." said Benjamin.

"Sure sure." said Norman dismissively. "I have to go. I need to share this with my team as soon as possible." And he hurriedly left the room.

"John, if this thing succeeds, it's not just going to change our lives. It's going to change the world forever." said Benjamin.

"That's what I always wanted Benjamin. To give the world something they've never seen before." said John.

_A/N: Please leave a review/constructive criticism/questions!_


	5. Chapter 5: Loss

_**A/N Thank you for the support you have shown me. Here's the new chapter!**_

_**fraidykat: Thank you for your reviews and supports. While I appreciate your offer, I won't be using much SD so I don't think it will be necessary. But I truly appreciate your offer.**_

_**I do not own Jurassic Park. **_

From flea to dinosaurs

Chapter 5: Loss

John Hammond was in his office drafting the plan for the new project when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." said Hammond. The door opened and a man came in. It was Peter Ludlow, the CFO of InGen and Hammond's nephew. "Ah, Peter. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Mr Hammond." greeted Ludlow stiffly. "Couple of things actually. I was going over this month's expenses and I noticed something very strange. It says here a purchase of large quantities of fossils have been made. Let's see, Hell Creek formation, Montanna, Flaming Cliffs, Mongolia and so on."

"Not just any fossils, ambers!" said Hammond.

"And may I ask why we, a genetic engineering company, require such a large quantity of fossils, amber or whatever? Are we diving into paleontology now?" demanded Ludlow.

"It's what we need for a new animal cloning project we are doing at our lab. It's for the DNA sample of our new project." replied Hammond calmly.

"If we need DNA sample, why don't we just go to a nearby pet store or that zoo of your's in Africa? Why bother wasting precious money?" said Ludlow in exasperated voice.

Hammond lowered his voice. "Because the DNA sample we need can not be found in a pet store, or a zoo, or even in the wild."

"What?" said Ludlow.

"I'm afraid that's all I can tell you for now. Not until I draft up the full plan and present it to the board of directors. But I can tell you this. It's the most important part of the large scale projectI've been drafting for months." said Hammond.

"How big of a project are we talking about?" frowned Ludlow.

"Biggest we ever had. Both in scale and budget."

Ludlow was shocked. Biggest? Even bigger than the previous cloning projects?"

"Now if you don't mind, I would like to get back to drafting. You may leave." said Hammond and he directed his attention back to his plan.

Ludlow stood there for a moment and walked out. What was the old man planning?

Hammond was so deep in thought that his phone had to ring twice before he realized he had a call. It was from Norman. So far, all of the amber they bought were a dud. Could Norman be reporting a discovery?

"Hello, Norman? Did- Huh? Who?"

"This is Henry Wu, Mr Hammond. Professor Atherton has fallen. I'm making this call from UC San Diego Medical center."

Hammond felt his blood chill. "I'm on my way!"

* * *

Stroke.

Norman had been overworking himself for months and that had finally taken its toll.

Hammond berated himself over and over for not noticing that Norman's health was failing him. He also berated himself for not being with his friend during his final moments. Only his team were with him in the end.

"Did Norman say anything before…" said Hammond, unable to finish the sentence. He wiped the tear off the corner of his eyes. It really was tough losing his old friend.

"Yes. He managed to say one thing: continue." said Laura Sorkins.

"And that's what we plan to do. Continue the project and finish it." said Henry Wu.

"Thank you." said Hammond tearfully. "Yes. We'll continue of the project. For Norman. For him we'll continue and finish project Jurassic Park."

_A/N: Please leave a review/constructive criticism/questions!_


	6. Chapter 6: The first discovery

_**A/N Hello everyone! Here's the latest chapter!**_

_**fraidykat: Thank you for sharing such an interesting story. I should be the one thanking you.**_

_**I do not own Jurassic Park. **_

From flea to dinosaurs

Chapter 6: The First Discovery

Hammond was pleasantly surprised that the death of the head geneticist didn't dampen the spirit of the team. They were just as hardworking, if not more so, as they were when Norman was alive.

It always fascinated Hammond to watch his geneticists work. While he did study science back in college, his employees made what he learned look like an elementary school stuff.

So far, all the ambers have been a dud but Hammond knew better than to rush his workers. Science took time. Especially a science no one ever did.

So Hammond's heart rose with hope when he heard Henry Wu screaming "YES! YES! YES!".

"What is it Henry?" asked Hammond as he rushed over.

"It's a jackpot sir! A jackpot! I found one!" yelled Wu.

"Please take a moment to calm down and explain." said Hammond but anyone could see that he looked just as excited.

"This specimen" said Wu as he pointed at a small lump of amber. It had a mosquito in the middle. "I finally found one that had a viable DNA sample. I just extracted it and Laura will be analyzing it right now!"

"Well done! Well done Henry!" said Hammond in an overjoyed voice. "What am I doing just standing here? This calls for a celebration!"

Hammond went up to his office, opened his cabinet and pulled out a bottle of champagne. He went back to the lab, handed Henry a glass and popped open the cork.

"This just marks the very important beginning of the large journey we are embarking. To the success of Jurassic Park!" said Hammond.

"To the success!" chorused the scientist.

As they drank and laughed (they only got one glass each. It was still work hours) until Laura came down with a worried look.

"I'm sorry to rain on your parade but we've got a problem."

"Problem? What problem?" frowned Henry.

Laura just walked over to a nearby computer and pulled something up. "This is the double helix model of a normal DNA sample. And this, is the model of the sample Henry found. Can you spot the difference?"

"There are gaps." said Henry.

"Exactly. The DNA may have been preserved in an amber, it wasn't enough to remain perfect for 65 million years. Unless we find a way to fix this problem, I'm afraid we'll all be back where we started." said Laura.

"Well then let's not just sit and waste our time Let's get started!" said Hammond. "And to motivate you all, I'm offering an incentive."

"An incentive?" asked Laura.

"To anyone who finds a way to fix this issue, I will promote that person as our new Head Geneticist." announced Hammond.

That must have been a good incentive because everyone immediately put down their glass and resumed work.

"Henry, is that the amber we found the first specimen?" asked Hammond.

"Yes it is Mr Hammond." replied Wu.

"If you have no other use for it, may I take it?" asked Hammond.

"Of course Mr Hammond." said Wu.

* * *

Months went by and unfortunately, there wasn't much of a progress. The team still failed to offer a solution for their issue. Only new thing they had after the discovery was Hammond's new amber topped cane.

Hammond stopped further planning of Jurassic Park since that day. The entire project depended on the viability of that sample. If his scientists failed to find a way… he would have to stop his magnificent dream.

The odds must have been on his side because Hammond just got a call from Wu claiming he had found a solution.

As Hammond went down to the lab, he could hear two people arguing loudly.

"This isn't natural!"

"What we are doing is unnatural in the first place!"

"You know that's not what I mean! Adding a foreigin gene will create a whole new species! Something that never existed! A chimera!"

"Please. Even if we use your method, we'll still have to plant the embryo into an unfertilized bird egg. Tell me, since when was it "natural" for dinosaurs to hatch from an ostrich egg?"

"Still, my method will guarantee we won't end up with a monster!"

"And how long will it take for your way to work? If could take years, even decades!"

"Enough! Please, what's all this commotion about?" asked Hammond.

"Dr Wu and Dr Sorkins both found a way to make the DNA viable." said One of the scientists. "Then they got into a rather heated discussion about who's solution was better."

"Two solutions? Well let's hear it!" said Hammond in an excited voice.

"I'll start." said Wu ignoring Sorkins's glare. "It was quite simple, really. If there were gaps in the DNA, all we had to do was fill in the gap. I used a DNA of an amphibian and it showed no sign of rejection. We got ourselves a viable sample!"

"Well done Henry!" beamed Hammond.

"And as I said, that's not natural! I went through probably over thousands of ambers over the month. Along the way, I discovered new samples. All I need to do is find the exact same DNA as the one we had before and use that DNA to fill in the gap. Not DNA of some frog. That way, we will have a natural viable DNA." explained Laura.

"So have you found the match yet?" scoffed Wu.

"It's a working progress! I'm going to go through more amber until I find a match. But still, I know for sure that my method will work!" said Laura.

Hammond didn't say anything for a while and he opened his mouth. "I believe promise is a promise. Henry? Congratulations. You are now our head geneticist."

Wu grinned ear to ear while Sorkins looked apoplectic.

"I believe we can carry on with the cloning now. This is so exciting! If you even see signs of a successful clone, call me at once. I want to be here for every single one of them. I believe Laura has provided us with more specimen so that should all keep you busy." said Hammond.

The team nodded and went to their station, except for Sorkins. She still looked enraged.

"Now Laura, I'm not insinuating you are less then Henry but a promise is a promise. Henry's solution was the solution that showed it could work. But don't worry. I won't be dismissing your method." said Hammond.

"Oh?" said Laura.

"I'll allow you to continue on your research while others work. Please call me if you see progress." said Hammond.

_A/N: Please leave a review/constructive criticism/questions!_


	7. Chapter 7: The site

_**A/N The end of 2019 is coming very very soon! In case I don't see you, happy new year everyone!**_

_**fraidykat: I always wanted that cane as well. Maybe I should look through e-bay or something. **_

_**I do not own Jurassic Park. **_

From flea to dinosaurs

Chapter 7: The site

After Wu got promoted as the head geneticist, there had been lots of progress. The team had used many of the newly discovered dino DNA to create an embryo. All that was left was to plant that embryo to an unfertilized bird eggs.

Hammond was currently watching the construction of Jurassic Park San Diego. Hammond could already picture it in his own mind. The place was going to take a form of an amphitheater. A large round arena would be surrounded with rows of seats where people could see the herbivores grazing and admire the mesozoic beauty. When people had enough, they will walk out through the exit and be greeted by ferocious carnivores. People will ooh and ahh while some might even scream as they watch the carnivore devour their meal. Just imagining the scene was more than enough to make an old man smile.

"Mr Hammond? It's time for your lunch appointment." said his butler.

"Ah yes! Thank you for reminding me." said Hammond. It was a lunch appointment with Benjamin. It's been a while since he had seen Benjamin. They've only been able to contact each other phone lately, owing to their busy schedules. Then Benjamin called for a lunch appointment.

* * *

"Benjamin, it's fabulous to see you." said Hammond as he shook his hand.

"Likewise John. Please have a seat. I believe you haven't met Eli Mills before? He's my assistant." said Benjamin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." said Hammond.

"Pleasure's all mine. Mr Lockwood has told me a lot about you." said Mills.

"Hopefully only good things!" said Hammond chuckling. After the entrees were served and small talks went by, Hammond asked. "So Benjamin. What was the reason for calling this meeting? Not that I would ever say no to a lunch with you but you sounded like there was something rather important you wanted to discuss with me.

"Ah yes, about that. John, is it true that you chose San Diego as the site of Jurassic Park?" asked Benjamin.

"It's true."

"And how much of the construction is complete?"

"We are finished with the basic infrastructure of the amphitheater but it still requires plenty of more work to be completed." replied Hammond.

"Well, I think it's best that you stop the construction at the earliest possible opportunity and build the park somewhere else." said Benjamin.

"What? Why? The construction was very costly. The board of directors are not going to be happy about it." said Hammond.

"Lots of reasons actually. First, have you ever thought about what would happen if a dinosaur escapes? Sure, there will be security measures to prevent that but what if it still manages to escape? It'll be released into the city and I shudder to think about the damage they could do. Or worse, what if it starts breeding in the wild? It could destroy the ecosystem. Second reason, San Diego climate is too different from that of Mesozoic era. We don't know how the dinosaurs will behave but I'm sure you agree with me when I say it will be best to replicate the environment as closely as possible to that of mesozoic era. Of course, while it is possible to create such an environment in San Diego, I imagine the maintenance cost will be astronomical." said Benjamin.

John Hammond paled. "You're right Benjamin. How could I have been so foolish and not put that into thought? Now I'll have to find a new place and start all over. I just hope the board of directors will be patient enough to give me that time."

"John John John. Did you honestly think I would call this meeting without thinking up a backup plan? Please show him Mills." said Benjamin.

Mills opened his briefcase and pulled out a stack of paper.

"A map?"

"We've found the perfect place. It's an archipelago near Costa Rica. The natives call it Los Cinco Muertes, or the five death." said Benjamin. It's tropical jungle that greatly resembles the climate of mesozoic era."

"But there is a small problem. Three of the islands contain a dormant volcano. Two islands that are left contain extinct volcano and natives." explained Mills. "I've managed to get in contact with the lawyer representing the natives and he and the natives agreed to leave the island as long as they are given some compensation."

Mills handed Hammond some papers. "This is the general information of the islands and how much the natives want. I recommend that you get a lawyer to draft up the negotiation and send it to me. Then I'll take care of the rest."

"I can not thank you enough," said Hammond. "I believe I need to call a meeting."

* * *

"Mr Hammond, this project of yours has cost us more money than any previous projects. And now you want to stop the San Diego construction and start again on some island? Is this your idea of a joke?" demanded a member of the board of directors.

"Mr Hammond, I have to agree with him." whispered Ludlow. "Why are we trying to waste money when we have a perfectly good site?"

"I believe I explained why the San Diego site is inadequate," said Hammond.

"And I still don't understand how that's a good enough reason to start over! If some escape and begin to breed in the wild, that's no longer our concern! And we don't really need to create an exact replica of the environment. It'll be easier to make those animals get used to the new climate!" said Ludlow.

Sometimes, Hammond couldn't believe the things his nephew said. Did he have any idea how ridiculous what he said sounded?

"Besides," said one of the directors. "I believe I speak for everyone when I say it's time you give us some concrete evidence of progress. So far, we stayed silent with you providing us just some papers owing to your work with InGen over the years."

The board of directors all murmured in agreement.

Hammond gave a small smile. "I understand your concern. Thank goodness I chose to bring this." Hammond's butler brought a plastic cart with about a dozen potted plant. It resembled a fern but it was shaped like a letter Y.

"I can't show you any dinosaurs yet but I can show you this. This, ladies and gentlemen, is Dicroidium Odontopteroides, a plant that lived during the Triassic period."

That got everyone's attention.

"This is just a very small sample of what our geneticists are capable of. But I guarantee you, ladies and gentlemen, that it won't so far until we see an actual dinosaur." said Hammond as he handed each of the directors the fork leaved fern.

"I implore you to allow me the funds to relocate Jurassic Park to the Las Cinco Muertes. Besides the reasons I have discussed with you all, there is one more crucial reason on why Las Cinco Muertes will be a better site."

"And what might that be?"

"Spies."

It was no secret that the success of InGen brought themselves spies like Biosyn. There had been past attempts of them trying to steal InGen's work. It would be disastrous if they manage to get their hands on one of their embryos.

The board of directors began to murmur. Hammond was right in that a site on an island will be much more difficult for spies to sneak in. That was when Sanjay Masrani raised his hand. He had been quiet throughout the meeting and now he opened his mouth.

"Could you leave the room for a while?" asked Sanjay.

Hammond left the conference room and Ludloow followed him out.

"We shouldn't have done this! We could have just stuck with the San Diego facility but no! You just had to bring up the blasted island!" said Ludlow angrily.

"Peter, you heard why those islands will be a better place." said Hammond.

"And I said over and over, I don't care! You always had the tendency of making meaningless expenses! What was it you said? "_Spare no expense!_" I still don't think you understand that we are running a company, not charity!"

At that moment, the conference room opened and the board of directors walked out.

Sanjay, who was in his wheelchair was first to speak. "We have reached an agreement. We'll give you the money you need."

"Thank you. Thank you so much!" beamed Hammond.

"Good luck." said Sanjay as he and the board of directors begin to move away. Then Sanjay stopped his wheelchair next to Hammond. "You have my faith John."

* * *

"Ok John. Here are the papers you asked."said Donald Gennaro, InGen's general counsel.

"Thank you Donald." said Hammond and he took the papers to a fax machine.

"Hello, Benjamin?"

"Afraid not Mr Hammond. This is Eli Mills. Mr Rookwood is currently busy and does not wish to be disturbed. He did leave me in charge with taking any incoming calls or faxes." said Mills.

"Splendid. My lawyer has drafted the papers regarding Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna. I also have the lease requestment for the Costa Rican government. Shall I send it to you now?" asked Hammond.

"Please do Mr Hammond. And I'll get in contact with the native's lawyer. I will call you back in a few days."

Hammond sent both papers and had to wait three days until Mills returned his call.

"Great news Mr Hammond! The lawyer called back and agreed to sign the paper!" said Mills. "And I believe the Costa Rican government will approve the lease in two weeks time. While you wait, I'll send you the bank information of the tribe right now."

"Certainly. I'll head to the bank as soon as I receive them." said Hammond.

Mills hung up the fax and picked up a paper labeled "Repopulation Proposal". He signed in the space for the lawyer of the natives. As he faxed the bank info to Hammond, he made a call.

"Billy? It's me. That old fool suspected nothing. Lockwood? He's too busy doing god knows what. Yes I'll pay you as soon as the job is done. Just get the work done properly and make sure no one squeals it to the press. Get Oscar and D-Caf and start the cleanup."

_A/N: Please leave a review/constructive criticism/questions!_


	8. Chapter 8: Making of Jurassic Park

_**A/N Happy New Year everyone! Here is the latest chapter from me to celebrate the new year! (I know it's been a few days since the new year but why not?)**_

_**I do not own Jurassic Park. **_

From flea to dinosaurs

Chapter 8: Making of Jurassic Park

"Please be careful with that. It's really fragile." said Wu.

It was a large scale moving day in InGen genetics lab. The equipment used for cloning were to be moved to the worker's village in Isla Sorna. The Worker's village was the place that would the InGen accommodate workers and receive supplies.

After choosing Isla Nublar as the site of the actual park, it was decided that Isla Sorna will be used as dinosaur breeding ground where dinosaurs will be cloned and raised until they were big enough to be displayed.

"Is there enough coolant gas to last the trip Henry?"

"It should last at least twenty four hours. But I'm bringing a portable cooler along just in case." replied Wu.

The dinosaur embryos, the most valuable asset, was going to be brought to Isla Sorna via helicopter while other equipment will be put in a ship.

"It's a pity Jared and Clara has chosen now of all time to take a medical leave. How long will they be gone again?" asked Hammond.

"At least a couple of months. They haven't gone out in any vacation for almost two year. Plus, they I got a mail from them asking for an additional medical leave. But it's ok. I don't think I would have felt comfortable with anyone but myself transporting these embryos.

Hammond wanted to accompany Wu on transporting the embryos but he had to be in Isla Nublar to look over the construction progress.

* * *

**Control room, Isla Nublar**

Muldoon and Hammond were currently in the control room but Arnold wasn't. He was out in the field supervising the placement of security cameras and the electric fences.

While Arnold was a skilled engineer, it was impossible for him to supervise the engineering aspects of the park while making the necessary computer programs at the same time.

So Hammond hired a programmer named Dennis Nedry to do the job. He was a very skilled fellow, there was no doubt in that, but he had a tendency to get rather lazy and sloppy.

"Control room. Come in control room. This is Arnold. Do you hear me?" said a two way radio.

Muldoon picked it up and said "This is the control room. Hear you loud and clear."

"Control room. Perimeter fence is complete. Start up the fence system."

"Roger that. Give me a moment." said Muldoon. "Nedry. Nedry? Nedry!"

"Huh, wuh?" said Nedry who woke up from his nap.

"Pull yourself together and start the fence system. And also put up the security camera footage near the park entrance." snapped Muldoon.

"Ok." said Nedry and after typing a few keys in, he pulled up a screen onto the main screen.

The screen showed Arnold and couple of workers standing outside the perimeter.

"Is the system on?" called Arnold through radio.

"Yes. And the security cameras are working." said Muldoon.

"Ok. I'm going to run a test on the fence." said Arnold. He pulled out a towel and a water bottle. He soaked the towel and instructed the workers to step back. Then Arnold threw the towel at the fence. The fence made some sparks and smoke. It was working.

"Test complete. I'm returning to the visitor center." said Arnold.

"Copy that. Bring the layout of the fences. I need them to plan the dinosaur paddocks." said Muldoon.

Hammond smiled. His park was starting to come together. All it needed now was the di-

A phone rang and Muldoon picked it up. "For you Mr Hammond. It's from Site B lab."

Site B lab? It's been a while since he heard from the lab. Why, the last time Hammond had talked to Wu was during the transportation. Hammond took the phone. "Hello?"

"Mr Hammond, this is Henry Wu. I believe it will be best if you could come to Site B at the earliest opportunity."

"Why? Is it an emergency? Or a new progress?" asked Hammond.

"I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise but I guarantee you that you will love it." said Wu.

"Ok, ok." chuckled Hammond. "I will be there as soon as possible.

* * *

In a rather comical fashion, Hammond rubbed his eyes and looked again. Were his eyes deceiving him?

Eggs of different sizes and colors on a bed of straw were lined up before him.

"This Mr Hammond." said Wu pointing at the lone egg on the far left. "Is the egg of the first DNA we discovered. The rest are eggs of the DNAs Laura found. I expect they will start hatching in a couple of months or so but I think this guy will hatch in a month."

"Do we know what dinosaurs will hatch?" asked Hammond, finally having found his voice.

"Unfortunately, no. But we will as soon as they hatch. Then we will label the embryos properly based on that."

"Splendid." said Hamnmond. "Please give me a call if you ever see a slightest sign of hatching. Actually, do that for every egg. I want to be present at every hatching." said Hammond.

"As you wish sir." said Wu.

Hammond dialed a number using one of the lab's phones. "Hello Benjamin? It's me John. You'll never guess why I called you. We finally have dinosaur eggs! We've got over a dozen of them and one of them is expected to hatch in a month!" criedHammond in an excited voice.

"That's a great news John. But I'm afraid I hang up. I have… a very important affair to attend to." said benjamin and he hung up.

That was odd. Hammond expected Benjamin to be much more excited about the news of a dinosaur eggs. And yet Benjamin barely made a reaction. Was something wrong with his friend?

_A/N: Please leave a review/constructive criticism/questions!_


	9. Chapter 9: Fall out

_**A/N Thank you so much for your support! Here is the new chapter! **_

_**I do not own Jurassic Park. **_

From flea to dinosaurs

Chapter 9: Fall Out

It had to be the longest month of Hammond's life. Hammond was almost starting to believe that time was passing at all.

But despite Hammond's concern, the time was indeed passing and soon, a month and a half had passed. But there was still no call from Wu.

Hammond was getting more and more anxious as time passed. Was it a dud? Were the eggs just a figment of his imagination? What if the lab didn't contact him because they _couldn't_? Maybe an unexpected hurricane came and wiped everything out! Or maybe a foreign country dropped a bomb on the island!

The phone rang around the time when Hammond started to imagine that Martians have secretly taken over his facility.

"Henry?" said Hammond.

"It hatched sir! It hatched! It's… It's.."

"It's a what?" yelled Hammond.

"A Tyrannosaurus sir! It's a Tyrannosaurus Rex sir!" shouted Wu.

Hammond dropped his phone and staggered for a second. A Tyrannosaurus? As in the large North American predator? The dinosaur known as the king of the dinosaurs?

"We have a T-Rex." murmured Hammond. "We have a T-Rex."

The thought finally sunked in. "We have a T-Rex!" screamed Hammond. Then he began to jump up and down like a five year old while singing "We have a T-Rex" over and over.

"Mr Hammond? Mr Hammond are you ok?" yelled Wu through the phone.

Hammond picked up the phone. "A T-Rex! We have a T-Rex Henry!"

"Whew! For a moment, I thought I gave you a heart attack! I'm relieved that you're ok." said Wu.

"Ok? Henry, I'm beyond ok. Words can't express how happy I'm about this! Imagine! Come see the king of the Mesozoic era, just at our park! People will be thrilled! No, people will go crazy!" shouted Hammond.

"Yes, yes. I agree Mr Hammond. Now about other eggs, I expect the next one would hatch around two months time…"

But Hammond wasn't listening. He felt a bit numb. Finally. An animal that has been extinct for 65 millions years has just been brought back to life, and by his scientists of all people! This was another reminder that his dream was getting closer and closer to completion.

"And Harding reported that he will be running a check on the Rex. He looks excited as well. After all, he'll be the first vet in the world to take care of a dinosaur." said Wu.

"Yes yes. I'll be visiting Isla Sorna soon Henry. Thank you for your marvelous work!" said Hammond and he hung up his phone.

Hammond took a breath to collect himself and took a seat on a chair. His eyes darted to the photograph next to the phone. It was a photograph of him, Norman and Benjamin.

"Norman." said Hammond softly as he picked up the photograph. "My old friend. If only you were alive to see this."

Hammond sighed and put down the photograph and remembered. Benjamin would be just as ecstatic if he heard that they had a T-Rex.

Hammond thought about calling his friend, but decided to do something better. He'll visit his old friend and tell the news himself! He hadn't seen or talked to his friend for a very long time because he kept waving him off saying he had an extremely important affairs to attend to. Now was the best time to pop by to his friend.

* * *

Hammond pressed the bell of Lockwood mansion, only for no one to answer. To Hammond's surprise, the door wasn't locked. This meant that his friend was at home but didn't answer his bell.

"Benjamin? Benjamin are you home?" said Hammond as he called his friend. But his friend didn't answer.

"Maybe he's in the bathroom." thought Hammond and he decided to stroll around and look at Benjamin's fossil collection. When he was looking at the skull of a Triceratops, he noticed something odd.

"That's odd, since when was that door there on that wall?" thought Hammond. Hammond had visited Lockwood mansion lot's of time and was certain that he never saw a door on a wall near the fossils.

Hammond decided to take a look and found a stairwell leading down. Hammond went down the lab and pushed opened the door.

There was a lab. A lab not unlike his own lab back at site B or InGen. In fact, many of the equipment were the same equipment he had in his lab.

Hammond looked around the lab until he heard someone talking. One of the voices belonged to his friend Benjamin. The other two voices sounded familiar as well. Then Hammond realized who they were.

Jared and Clara. What were his two geneticists who were supposedly on a medical leave doing in his friend's basement lab?

"I'm sorry Mr Lockwood but I'm afraid it's a fail again." said Jared.

"We didn't expect this to be this challenging, but I suppose we should have been prepared. We've only had success and experiences doing it with invertebrates and reptiles. We didn't realize mammals would be this different." said Clara.

"Please. Just try again. All I need is one success. Then that's it." sighed Benjamin.

"What were they talking about?" wondered Hammond. Mammals? Were they cloning mammals?

"Have you got more DNA samples Mr Lockwood?" asked Clara.

"Yes. I've managed thoroughly go through Maisie's room and found more hair. But please remember that these will probably be the last. Don't waste them." pleaded Benjamin as he handed them a small plastic bag.

Hammond let out a gasp in horror. He put two and two together: Mammal cloning and Maisie's hair.

Benjamin was trying to clone a human.

Hearing the gasp, the trio sharply turned their backs and were surprised to see Hammond leaning on his amber cane.

"John? What are you doing here?" said Benjamin in a surprised voice.

"Please tell me this." said Hammond as he waved his hands towards the equipment. "Isn't used for what I'm thinking they are used for."

Benjamin refused to meet Hammond's eyes while Jared and Clara looked nervous.

"Tell me! Tell me I didn't hear you talking about cloning a human!" said Hammond.

Benjamin sighed and he looked like he suddenly gained twenty or more years. "You were bound to find out about it one day anywy. You're right. We're trying to clone a human."

"And not just any human. You're trying to clone your own daughter." whispered Hammond.

Benjamin sighed deeply. "Have you ever lost a child John? Have you? It's the worst feeling possible. You just feel like the entire world crumbles and you will never be happy again. The pain just never goes away. It stays there and it numbs at a snail's pace."

"Then out of nowhere, you get this." said Benjamin motoining the lab. "You are told that there is a chance that could allow you to see your child again. It's costly and you don't know for sure if it will work. But a chance is a chance, albeit a slim one. Do you really blame me for that?"

"That's what you want? Let's say you succeeded in cloning your daughter. What's next?" said Hammond.

"Raise that child of course." said Benjamin.

"Get a grip of yourself Benjamin! You just proved why this is madness! I'm no expert on genetics but even I know that what you will be getting is a person that just resembles your daughter! You won't be getting your daughter back! That child will be nothing like your daughter! You'll want her to be your daughter when the plain truth is that she is not and can not be your daughter! She'll be bearing the burden of your twisted expectation, living the rest of her life pretending who she is not!" said Hammond. "Please Benjamin. I implore you to see reason. Please, shut this down and stop this madness from getting any further."

Benjamin looked at Hammond and looked at the lab. "I-I can't John." said Benjamin. "And I won't."

Hammond looked at his old friend sadly. Then he gained a hard look on his eyes. "Then I believe this is where we part."

Benjamin looked surprised for a moment then gained a sad look on his eyes.

"I chose my path and you have chosen your's." continued Hammond. "Farewell."

Hammond turned to leave and Benjamin didn't stop him.

Hammond stopped for a moment and looked at Jared and Clara. Jared and Clara had long resumed their work on Lockwood lab. They weren't leaving either.

"I expect to see your letter of resignation at the earliest opportunity." said Hammond and he left the lab and the mansion.

That was the last time he ever saw Benjamin Lockwood.

_A/N: Please leave a review/constructive criticism/questions!_


	10. Chapter 10: Signs of Chaos

_**A/N Once again, here is the new chapter. **_

_**I do not own Jurassic Park. **_

From flea to dinosaurs

Chapter 10: Signs of Chaos

_**Control Room, Isla Nublar **_

It had been a year since his fall out with Benjamin. Ever since then, Hammond just threw himself in the Jurassic Park Project. He insisted on being there for every single hatching and oversaw the construction of Isla Nublar. He even built himself a bungalow to stay at Nublar for sometimes a month.

So far there had been many new dinosaurs since the T-Rex hatched. Some like Triceratops, Parasaurolophus, Gallimimus and Brachiosaurus had hatched and thrived. They had been living in the Isla Sorna facility until they had grown enough to be displayed in Isla Nublar.

Of course, they weren't always this successful. Some like Stegosaurus and Metriacanthosaurus had died not long after they had hatched. Fortunately, the geneticists had managed to secure the embryo of those dinosaurs so creating new batches of eggs were going to be much simpler.

Hammond was currently answering a phone call in Isla Nublar control room.

"Yes yes. I had received the research paper about a week ago and I am very pleased with the discovery. You can tell Dr Grant that I will be extending the funding of his digsite for one more year." said Hammond.

Hammond for the past year had been funding a fossil dig site lead by Dr Alan Grant and Dr Ellie Settler. In order to raise dinosaurs, he had to know as much as possible about them. And what better way to learn about dinosaurs then from Paleontologists?

"Come in control room. Come in. This is Muldoon speaking from Dilophosaurus paddock do you read me?" said Muldoon from his radio.

"Control room. Hear you loud and clear." replied Arnold.

"The crate with Dilophosauruses will be arriving soon. Requesting permission to open the paddock gate." said Muldoon.

"Permission granted." said Arnold and he tapped a few keys into the computer. "The gate is safe to open."

"Ok. The crate is coming." said Muldoon.

"Ray, could you pull up the security camera near the Dilophosaurus paddock?" asked Hammond. Arnold once again pressed few keys and a security footage near the Dilophosaurus paddock appeared in the main screen.

Muldoon and about a dozen armed guards (half armed with guns and half armed with tasers) and the gatekeeper were standing in front of the iron gate that lead to the Dilophosaurus paddock.

"Alright back off everyone! Back off! Give them some room!" ordered Mulddon and everybody moved back to give a forklift with a large crate driving towards the gate. The fork lift lowered it's fork and put down the crate.

"Ok pushing team move in!" said Muldoon and about three of the guards got near the crate. "Tasers and guns ready! And push!"

The guards pushed and the crate clicked into the gate with a green light signalling that the crate has been fastened.

"Pushing team step away! Gatekeeper!" said Muldoon and Jophery the gatekeeper climbed up the crate. "Everyone put on your goggles! This one is a spitter!"

Everyone quickly put on a safety goggle and Muldoon turned to Jophery. "Raise the gate!"

Jophery slowly opened the crate. Once it was fully opened, he quickly came down from the crate.

Soft hooting sounds and loud sniffing noises came from the crate. If one was looking at the crate from inside the paddock, one could see four Dilophosauruses turning to each other and making a few noises.

Soon, the Dilophosauruses slowly made their way out while carefully observing the paddock. Then some of them bolted towards the nearby bushes. One of the Dilophosaurus looked at the humans outside the electric fences for the moment. Then it suddenly opened its large yellow frill around its neck and made shrieking noises. Then it spat out a glob of poison from its mouth which landed on Muldoon's shirt.

"Control room. The transportation was successful. We'll pack up and return." said Muldoon grimly.

* * *

The construction of Jurassic Park was going smoothly. Of course, it was nowhere near completion but the basic tour the park was going to open with was nearly finished.

But there were two things that were bothering Hammond lately.

First was Dennis Nedry. His programmer had done a great job creating all the necessary programs for the park: the park drive, phones, security cameras and so on. So great that he would be getting a huge raise starting next month.

But recently, lots of bugs had been discovered from various sites. Ray had asked Nedry repeatedly to start the debugging immediately but Nedry was putting off his work. He was too busy planning on what he was going to do with his new raise. He had apparently gone out and bought himself a new car and a house before he got himself the increased pay check. Hammond had to tell Nedry he will consider canceling the raise if he didn't get on with his work. So Nedry started his work, muttering complaints endlessly about how he deserved a break.

His second concern were the Velociraptors.

The Isla Sorna lab had cloned eight Velociraptors. After they had grown enough they had been transported to the Velociraptor paddock in Isla Nublar.

Unfortunately, there were only three raptors now because three raptors, lead by the biggest one (which Mulddon appropriately called "The Big One") had killed the other five. What's more, they were constantly testing out the fences to find the weakest part. It was getting difficult to monitor them because they were so fast and the paddock was so large.

Muldoon believed that they should all be destroyed but Hammond wasn't too keen on that idea. Why bother to waste a perfectly good specimen when there were better alternatives?

Suddenly, Hammonds train of thoughts were interrupted by a large beeping noise. Alarmed, Hammond looked towards the main screen. To his horror, a red colored "Major malfunction" sign had appeared.

"What's going on?" asked Hammond in distressed voice.

"A fence failure." said Ray and he pulled up the map to the main screen. "It's… Oh my god."

"What is it? Where?" demanded Muldoon.

"The T-Rex paddock." said Ray paling.

Muldoon paled but soon got a grip on himself. "Put up the security camera in front of the Rex paddock."

A horrifying image projected on to the main screen: Paddock had parts of it's fence destroyed. The T-Rex had escaped.

"My goodness." whispered Hammond. He felt like he was going to collapse.

Mulddon suddenly yelled. "What are you waiting for? Put on the emergency alarm!"

Ray snapped out of his stupor and did as he was told. Then he spoke over the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a fence failure. Drop whatever you are doing and evacuate to the nearest emergency bunker immediately. This is not a drill. Repeat, this is not a drill."

Muldoon had already started moving. He went to the basement and got his weapons: a tranquilizer gun and SPAS-12. He was going to do everything to bring back the animal back to his paddock.

"I'm off. Don't leave the visitor center." said Muldoon and he quickly went down to the garage.

Hours (which felt like eternity) went by. About two and a half hour later, the control room got a call. "Control room this is Muldoon."

Hammond quickly picked up the radio. "Robert?"

"Rexy is down. Tranquilizing was successful." said Muldoon.

Hammond and Ray both let out a huge sigh of relief.

"No one got hurt?" asked Hammond.

"Fortunately, it appears that all employees managed to evacuate on time." said Muldoon.

"Any collateral damage?" asked Arnold.

"One. The bathroom near T-Rex paddock has been completely demolished." said Muldoon.

"That's it?" asked Arnold.

"Yes. Mr Hammond, call up moving team to move back Rexy before she awakes. I'm heading back to Control room." said Muldoon.

* * *

"You mother fucking idiot!" screamed Ray as he threw a scrunched up tissue at Nedry. "You good for nothing slob!"

After Rexy was tranquilized, Ray quickly checked what had caused the fence failure. Surprise surprise, it was Nedry's bug.

"Hey I said I'm sorry." said Nedry.

"Sorry? SORRY? You should be more than that! Your sloppy, lazy work habits lead to a collateral damage and could have potentially lead to casualties!" shouted Ray.

"Geeze, chill out. It's not like anyone died." said Nedry.

Hearing the last remark, Muldoon practically kicked the chair he was sitting on. He marched up to Nedry, grabbed him by his collar and pulled his face close to his.

"And what is someone did? What if some unfortunate workers didn't evacuate in time and Rexy got to them? Did your thick head actually thought of that? Of course not. You're too busy stuffing yourself with Twinkies to care about others!" growled Muldoon.

"Hey let go of me!" complained Nedry, still not looking sorry., He was acting as if he was right and others were overreacting.

This reaction made Muldoon apoplectic. Muldoon was about to raise his fist when Hammond stopped him.

"That's enough. There will be no violence here." said Hammond firmly. "And please let him go Robert."

Muldoon reluctantly let Nedry go but not before shooting a dirty look..

"I don't blame people for their mistakes. Everyone can make mistakes. But I do ask that they pay for it. Dennis, start the debugging immediately if you please."

Nedry mumbled something in lines of "Yeah, sure."

"And I also expect you to pay for the construction of the destroyed bathroom. And I will cancel the raise I was going to give you next month." said Hammond.

"What! You can't do that!" said Nedry. "I already bought a new car and a house! I still have a huge mortgage left!"

"That's not our problem!" snapped Ray. "You're getting off way to easy in my opinion. Now get your fat ass to your seat and start working!"

Nedry looked around and realized no one was on his side. He grumbled and went back to his work, but not before throwing a dark glare at Hammond.

* * *

"Yes yes. I understand. But there's nothing to be worried. The situation got under control in a matter of few hours and no one was injured." said Hammond through his phone.

"John, that's not the point. The investors are getting worried about the safety of the park." said Gennaro. "The point is, they don't want a business that can cause the company to face numerous lawsuits every year."

"I understand. That's why I've been making the latest constructions all focused on security."

"Listen to me John. The investors said if there is any more security related issues, the investors are going to put a halt on the opening of a park unless we get some sort of inspections and an endorsement from experts. Is that clear?" said Gennaro.

"Very." sighed Hammond. He knew the investors had the right to be worried. He too was worried about the same thing so he was working on making the park safer.

One of the things he did was to move the Velociraptors into a new facility. Hammond had decided that until they learn more about the nature of Velociraptors, they were to be housed in the Raptor containment paddock near the visitor center.

So far. Transportation of two raptors were successful.

Tomorrow, they will be moving the Big One.

_A/N: In memory of Jophery Brown (1945-2014)_

_The story is reaching its end. There is going to be two more chapters after this, one dealing with the aftermath of Jurassic Park and one dealing with the aftermath of Lost World. _

_Please leave a review/constructive criticism/questions!_


	11. Chapter 11: After Jurassic Park

_**A/N One more chapter to go till the last chapter!**_

_**I do not own Jurassic Park. **_

From flea to dinosaurs

Chapter 11: After Jurassic Park

"You have to take it easy on yourself Mr Hammond. Think about your age." said Dr Stone, Hammond's personal doctor.

"Thank-" Hammond couldn't finish his sentence because he began coughing violently for a minute.

"Please, don't forget to take your pills. I see you in a week." said Dr Stone.

After Jurassic Park failed, things obviously hadn't been so good for John Hammond.

His dream was shattered. His dream of sharing the wonders of dinosaurs with the rest of the world was ruined.

He had lost his two faithful employees Arnolds and Muldoon. They had been the best workers anyone could ask for both in terms of work ethics and skills.

His company's stock value dropped severely due to the failed Jurassic Park project. To say that the board of the directors were angry would had been the understatement of the century.

What was worse, they not only had to abandon the Isla Nublar facility, they also had to abandon the Isla Sorna facility due to the fact that Hurricane Clarrisa hit the island, destroying practically everything.

It seemed like the odds were not in his favor.

Some of the investors were demanded that Hammond resigned while some demanded that they salvage what was left and start again in the San Diego facility.

Hammond had declined on both. He believed now wasn't the time to start Jurassic Park again. Hammond knew that he was in no condition (his age caught up with him due to the stress of the entire situation) to lead another project, which would mean someone from the board of directors would have to do it. He knew that none of the current members were a suitable candidate.

Maybe his friend Sanjay Masrani would have been a great choice, but his friend was sick even before the disaster and was currently spending his remaining days in hospital with his family.

But there was a silver lining to every cloud. To his complete shock, the dinosaurs had survived and created their own ecosystem.

How could this have happened? When Wu created the dinosaurs, he altered some of the genomes on the dinosaurs so that they would not be able to create lysine on their own and thus needed human care. This was done to make sure dinosaurs didn't survive in case they ever got off the island.

And yet the dinosaurs were thriving! They were breeding (which was another thing that shocked Hammond. Weren't all their dinosaurs female?) and successfully living without any human intervention.

Isla Sorna had to be a natural reserve. It was bigger than Isla Nublar, contained much more and much diverse dinosaurs. Unlike Isla Nublar, which would probably end up with one T-Rex ruling over the entire island, this was a true mesozoic world. A world that was once lost was brought back.

He knew he wouldn't be able to keep InGen off from the Site B much longer. Even though he still had the title of CEO, he was practically powerless within the company.

To preserve Site B, he needed a public's support. A complete photographic record of the ecosystem was needed.

The photographic record was actually not Hammond's idea. It was Sarah Harding, Ian Malcolm's girlfriend and a biologist, who suggested the whole thing.

After Ian went and told the public about the dinosaurs, Ludlow and InGen painted him as a delusional maniac. And the public thought the same, save Sarah Harding. She came to Hammond asked for information which Hammond gave.

Sarah Harding was so excited about the project that she ignored Hammond's request that she waited a few weeks so he could assemble to proper gears and expedition for the expedition. Sarah had already made her way to Isla Sorna by then.

There was a knock on the door and without hearing his reply, Ludlow and the board of the directors came in.

"What do I owe such pleasure?" said Hammond.

"First to inform you that you have been removed from your office," said Ludlow.

"I see." Hammond wasn't surprised. He knew it was going to happen sooner or later. "Then who might the new CEO be?"

"Me." said Ludlow. "Unlike you, I will jealously defend the interest of the company. Starting with Jurassic Park San Diego."

"I am begging you to reconside-"

"It's no use." snapped Ludlow. "A British family on cruiser stumbled upon Site B and their little girl was viciously attacked. She'll live, but her rich parents demanded for a huge compensation. Another unnecessary expense. I will be doing everything needed for the company to survive. And I do not need your blessing to do that."

With that, Ludlow and the board of the directors left.

Hammond had expected this to happen. But he didn't expect it to happen already. He would have to hurry on the expedition before it was too late.

Hammond checked the calendar. Good. Today was the day Ian Malcolm will be coming.

_A/N: Next chapter will be the last chapter._

_Please leave a review/constructive criticism/questions!_


	12. Chapter 12: After Lost World

_**A/N Sorry for the late update people. I had an extremely busy week and couldn't even get on a computer. Without further ado, here is the last chapter of "From flea to dinosaurs".**_

_**I do not own Jurassic Park. **_

From flea to dinosaurs

Chapter 12: After Lost World

Hammond had given an interview with the press on his opinion on how Isla Sorna should be treated. After the interview, he attended his nephew's funeral.

"You foolish boy. What were you thinking?" thought Hammond ruefully. He knew that Ludlow was desperate to save InGen but was it really worth throwing his life away like this?

Hammond was currently sitting in his armchair, patiently waiting for his guest.

Knock Knock.

"Please come in." said Hammond.

When Simon Masrani entered the room, Hammond was smiling fondly at his old Flea circus sign.

"How are you feeling John?" asked Simon.

"Not so well." said John. "I wanted to once again say that I am very sorry about Sanjay."

"He's in a better place now." said Simon ruefully. "I know for sure he would have appreciated that you came to his funeral."

"Yes yes." said Hammond then he started coughing violently again. Hammond was getting weaker and weaker every day.

"As for InGen, don't worry about it. Masrani Corporation will take it under our wing without any problem. That's what my father would have wanted me to do." assured Simon.

"Thank you." said Hammond. "Simon, my days are numbered. Nothing to be surprised about. I am an old man after all."

"Which is why I decided to visit you as soon as have told me that you have some important advice for me ever since you entrusted me with Isla Nublar." said Simon.

"I did. Please keep this in mind if you ever recreate Jurassic Park. Those dinosaurs on Isla Nublar are meant to be shared with everyone in the world, not just super riches. Take pride in the fact that you have the real miracle workers who made those wonders possible in the first place. Spare no expense when it comes to satisfying both the guests and the dinosaurs. Most importantly, remember that you won't be able to control them 100%. After all, life always will find a way."

_A/N: In memory of Richard Attenborough (1923-2014)._

_That's it ladies and gentlemen. I had a blast writing this story and it even got me to rewatch Jurassic Park again, which is always enjoyable. I've wanted to write this story for a long time and I am glad I had the chance to do so. I once again would like to thank all of those who have read by story. I especially would like to thank those of you who have left me a review. Thank you so much for reading this story, and until next time._


End file.
